Love You Like Tango
by EvilRegal0408
Summary: It has been 5 years since her true love Daniel died and she is still struggling. Regina is taking up tango and meets a hot British guy who happens to be her old flame from college. How will she handle the whole situation?
1. Chapter 1

It had been 5 years since she had lost her true love and she found it a little easier everyday but knowing that she could have been the one who had been killed instead of him. She lives with that guilt everyday and she struggles with it every minute of everyday. Daniel meant everything to her and she was mostly upset every time she heard their favourite song her would break down into tears knowing the fact that they would never dance together again. It took er a while to realise it had been 5 years and it was getting silly so she had decided to take up Tango. Emma had recommended it to her, said that was how she met Neal and they are so into each other it makes Regina physically sick.

When she enters the room for her first lesson everyone is paired up so she is alone and wonders if there is any point of her staying until she hears a strong and sexy British accent coming from somewhere in the room.

"That must make you my partner then, mi'lady." The voice is coming from the back of the room behind all of the couples and when they all spread out they display a gorgeous British man with the most amazing body she has ever seen.

"Oh, okay." She says shyly, tucking a small piece of hair behind her ear.

He walks up to her and takes her hand, firmly but not tight that it hurts. She feel a shiver run down her spine and a flutter in the pit of her stomach the moment their skin touches. She feels nervous to be dancing with the teacher as it is her first time here but she soon begins to settle in quickly when they begin to dance.

"You are a natural." He says to her and she tries to hide her blushing but she knows that he knows that she is so there is really no point in hiding it.

"Thank you."

He recognises her voice, but he ignores it and carries on.

"What's your name?" she asks, soft but curious.

"Robin, Robin Locksley."

It's him. She knew it. She knew exactly who he was and she was sure that it wouldn't take him long to realise who she was, so she ran and left him standing in the middle of the dance floor alone.

When she eventually reached home she curled up on the couch and began to cry her eyes out. She couldn't believe it was him. Robin. Robin was the one before Daniel. They were together for 3 years in high school and nothing was wrong until Daniel started and she begun to cheat on Robin with Daniel. He broke it off as he was moving but soon found out from a friend what she was doing and she had never heard from him since. She felt terrible. She should have stayed and explained herself but she was afraid of what her would say. She didn't really know why she didn't recognise him before but the fact was he was there and she couldn't make him suffer any more than he already had.

She begun to mutter to herself, "Shall I go or shall I ditch it altogether?" over and over again. She had felt the same with Robin as she first did when they first met when he moved to her high school in 9th grade. She is making herself feel sick by panicking so much. Should she still go? If so, should she tell Robin? Or should she stay quiet? She couldn't breathe. She couldn't believe what she had done all those years ago to this poor man. Would he forgive her? She sleeps on it, (even though it is almost impossible to sleep thinking about everything) but she tried.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you again to my friend Jamielee Anne Haining for looking over this chapter for me! You truely are my inspiration and again thank you! Please enjoy this chapter and don't for get to like and leave reviews!

* * *

It had been 3 months since she had joined the Tango club and met Robin. She had decided to keep all that she knew to herself. She had to hold in all of the emotions she was feeling towards him hidden so he wouldn't realise who she was. The hardest part was not to breakdown and cry every time she saw him, (mostly when she first met him but she had learnt to calm herself down each week).

But after this particular night something was different. Robin had been acting different. She couldn't quite put into words what she meant but he was definitely different but she didn't know if that was a good or a bad thing. After the session Regina was just getting her bag and jacket when she felt a hand on she shoulder and as she turned around Robin was standing there, shyly, looking down at the floor biting his lower lip and then looks up at her.

"Robin, hey. Great session today."

"Yes, was great. Regina, there was something I was hoping to ask you today."

"What's that?" she can't help but panic at the situation.

"Well, we have known each other for 3 months now," he takes a breath, "and I was wondering, would you maybe like to go out sometime?"

She is shocked by the question and truly has no words. She feels as if she should tell him then and there, but she doesn't. She waits a few minutes then answers his charming request. "Yes, that would be lovely."

"Next Friday? This hall is being used for a scout group so class will be cancelled next week."

"Perfect." she answers trying to hide her excitement, but at the sametime, her guilt and panic.

When she got home she begun to think through what had happened just less than half an hour ago. She can't believe that he doesn't recognise her after all of this time which does frustrate her but she is not allowed to be annoyed, only he can and she is trying her best not to tell him. So, to take her mind off of it, she rings Katherine to tell her everything.

Katherine was her best friend from college and Regina had never told her about Robin, but she was about to get the whole story and she was ready for a lot of screaming, shouting and crying.

They were on the phone for 4 hours straight, Regina forgetting that she had to be up early the next morning for work. They spoke about everything; Robin, high school, Daniel, everything!

She had felt so much better to get it all out but then she realised that she couldn't talk to him about everything she had done on their first date because it would make the whole situation awkward. She decided that she would lie a little to get her through the first date and if it goes bad and she never sees him again then they can move on and she will never have to tell him about it, but if it goes well she will meet up with him again and tell him everything.

The date was that night and she was dressed in her favourite, tight, black dress with her favourite black Jimmy Choos and her long black coat. It was going really well. He had taken her to her favourite restaurant so she knew exactly what to order so that she didn't make a mess of herself. Robin picked her up and the whole car ride they were singing to Robin's playlist. She loved it because it insisted of Justin Bieber, Nicki Minaj and Kanye West. She didn't care that maybe she was embarrassing herself, as far as she was concerned, if she could handle her in her singing moments then he wouldn't be able to handle her at any moment.

When they arrived he took her coat and hung it up on the rack by the door and they were lead straight to their table. They ordered and the wine was brought over. They chatted away about what had happened during their week and about their family and friends. Their food was brought over and all went well until they had finished their food and Robin had asked the question he was dreading the whole time,

"Where did you go to college?"

He heart stopped, her mind was flicking through every college in the country. She didn't know what to say. As she looked up all she could see was the hopeful curiosity in his gorgeous deep blue eyes. She couldn't quite bring herself to bring him down so soon so she thought that she would make up a little white lie.

"Regina?"

She shook her head and returned from her thoughts to reality. "Sorry, I went to Brooklyn University." She had totally forgotten about what she had said.

"Same here! How comes I never came across you before?"

She panicked and said the first thing that came to mind that made sense, "I was one of the nerdy ones in the back of the lecture that no one noticed."

"Oh right. What did you study?"

"Travel and Tourism." She panicked again but she knew that if she said that she studied Psychology he would have worked it out because he also studied the same.

"Well that sounds great. I studied Psychology myself."

When the date was over he drove her home. It was a rather quiet drive home but she didn't mind as she didn't really want to tell him anything else about her life. She actually couldn't wait to get home and tell Katherine everything that she had told Robin. She felt that she would understand why she did it because Regina had explained the whole 'Robin' situation when she come back from her very first Tango lesson.

When she arrived home Robin had walked her to the door and kissed her goodnight. She watched his walk to the car with a smile, then she closed the door and walked through the main porch and sat at the main kitchen island. She couldn't stop smiling. She just felt so tingly and, happy. For once she felt, happy. Obviously she felt happy when she was with Henry, but this was a different sort of happy. This was in her soul, in her heart, and it felt amazing. She knew she had lied to him and this downed the mood a little but she knew the kind of man he was and she was starting to like him, a lot.

She stayed up that night talking to Katherine about Robin and how she had slightly changed her backstory to save him from finding out. The whole way through the conversation Katherine kept saying that she understands why she said all those lies but every time she feels more and more guilty.

She hardly slept that night. She couldn't keep thinking about everything she had said to Robin on their date. She felt like such a bitch for lying to him and she wished that she had never lied to him in the first place, but at the same time she doesn't want to break his heart to find out that she broke it previously. She had also considered why Robin didn't notice her in the first place. Did she really change that much? Or did he just forget about her? Or was he holding everything in like she was? No, that was ridiculous, he didn't recognise her.

The next couple of days were a complete self debate on what she should tell Robin the next time she sees him. She struggles to sleep at night knowing that she could tell him the next day and she could lose him within seconds. It has become harder as she has started to develop feelings for him and she thinks also him for her.


	3. Chapter 3

A week had passed and fate seemed to be on her side because tango class was cancelled and she also had no messages from Robin so she hadn't yet confronted him. She always had an urge from time to time to just pick up the phone and text or call him but soon after she had those thoughts she would be pulled from them and continue onto doing something else.

Tomorrow she has tango class and she is obviously going to see Robin. She needs to figure out what she is going to say to him and how she was going to tell him who she really was. She didn't want to tell him straight away in front of the whole class. She thought that maybe she could invite him back to her home afterwards so that she could explain herself. She thought long and hard all day about what she was going to do about the situation. Her nightmare was that he would just walk out in silence and never speak to her again. She would feel a whole lot better to know how he really felt and have him shout at her and make her cry so that she knew how he really thought about the whole thing.

The next day when she went to tango she wasn't ready for what was going to happen later on no matter how much she tried to prepare herself. Robin had met her at the reception and when she saw him she was speechless and tearing up slightly but tried to hold it in and make herself look strong.

Tango class was good. She spoke to him but whenever he brought up a bit of her past she would try and change the conversation. He had agreed to go to hers that evening so she followed him home and he dropped off his car and he got changed then they went back to Regina's mansion.

The car ride was quiet. Not awkward, but calm. Regina was panicking more than she ever had before. She wasn't sure that it didn't show but she was trying her best to contain all of her nervousness.

When they reached Regina's drive way Robin was quick to get out and rush to open Regina's driver door for her to get out. He wrapped his coat around her so that she wouldn't catch the breeze as she walked to her home. This made her even more nervous than she was in the first place and to have his gorgeous blue eyes staring right at her makes her weak and even more unstable.

They both sat on the sofa, both with a glass of wine and watching whatever random tv show, wrapped up in each other's arms they laughed at the actress who messed up every line. When the show ended, both of their glasses were on the coffee table and they were both kissing and falling for each other right there in that moment. Regina had lost herself so much in Robin that she had forgotten about what she had to tell Robin until he has moaning her name into her mouth. She slowly stopped the moment and felt guilty for doing so but even more guilty for the reason why.

"Regina, are you okay?" Robin asked, a concerned look on his face.

"Robin, there is something I need to tell you and when I do so I expect you to tell me straight up how you feel. No silence. I need to know how you feel about this."

"What is it my love?" Said Robin, his tone sounding more and more concerning.

"Well, you know when I told you about my past? Where I grew up and went to college?"

"Yes." Robin answered, concerned.

She took a deep breath and explained everything in a panicking 10 minute ramble. After, the room was silent. Robin's face was speechless. He had seemed okay at first but as soon as she told him, he said nothing. His whole face explained how crushed he was inside and there was really nothing she could say to help him.

"Robin?" and again, he said nothing. They both stood there in the deafening silence waiting for another to break it. She was crushed, but obviously not as much as he was.

All of a sudden, he said the worst thing he ever could. "I guess I better leave." She would try and convince him to stay but she had told him everything and it was time to let him go.

As he left she stood there, quiet, not a sound was made. She felt as if she needed to cry but she had no idea why. She wasn't the one who was allowed to be upset, he was. She had been lying to him for weeks and he showed hardly any emotion.

That night she couldn't sleep. She sat on the couch, wrapped up in his coat that he had wrapped around her earlier on, crying into the green material and eventually fell asleep to the scent he had left within her home.


	4. Chapter 4

He had left in silence. He couldn't quite believe that she had told him everything. He did feel bad about leaving her alone in silence but he really was shocked to find out that everything he knew was true and that truly broke his heart. If only she could have told him what her real name was in the first place they could have worked things out and yes it would have taken a bit of getting used to but they eventually would have gotten there, but because of the lies it is going to take a whole lot longer.

The rest of the evening he stops himself from calling or texting her so that she understands how frustrating and upset he is that he lied to her but understands why she did it and that she has changed since then.

That night was restless and it had gotten to the stage that he had to leave his phone in the kitchen just so that he could get a decent night's sleep, which of course failed. He kept thinking that he was a terrible person for leaving and that he should of stayed there and asked her why she did it but he knew exactly why and the thought broke him.

The next morning he was up at 6:30. He had only gotten around 3 hours sleep but that was enough to at least get him through with the help of a strong latte. As he was early up he decided to have is coffee at the kitchen island while reading the morning paper that was delivered a few minutes before. He had forgotten completely about his phone that he had left on the kitchen counter that night, he had forgotten to charge it so he went to the first draw on his left and pulled out the spare phone charger and plugged it in. It took about 5 minutes for the phone to get enough charge in it for it to turn on and for early morning Robin this felt like a lifetime. When it did eventually turn on, it was pinging with notifications like mad! When he viewed the phone's lockscreen he felt devastated to realise that every message and every phone call that he missed last night was Regina's.

Yes, he was still mad at her for what she did but every message he read was heartbreaking and he had to hold back the tears. He felt terrible for putting her through this and this was way more than she deserved. He had to call her back and explain why he hadn't answered any of her messages or calls from the night before. There was a chance that he could possibly lose her but he didn't want to lose her. He felt something with her, something special.

He had absolutely no clue what he was going to say to her when he was on the phone. He knew that he would have to ask her how she was first and explain why he hadn't answered and hopefully the conversation was from there. But he thought that maybe he shouldn't do this over a phone call, he should make some grand, romantic gesture to her by turning up at her mansion with flowers and chocolates but he had no idea if that really pleased her or if that was all rubbish to her. But then he realised that she had mentioned before that she had a friend called Katherine and she had said that she worked at the local school, so this would be the one person to ask if he wanted to make it up to her.

He does leave her one text so that she doesn't think that he is a complete ass. It says,

 _Regina, I am sorry that I missed your calls and that I haven't answered your messages but I left my phone in the kitchen. I need to see you. Will you be by your office this afternoon around 2? Robin x_

He hopes that this will settle her and so that she can have an easy morning at work. His next thing is to find Katherine at the local school and ask her what he should do.

He has to ask a parent but eventually finds Katherine outside of her classroom as she is inviting her students into the classroom.

"Excuse me, are you Katherine?"

"I'm Mrs Nolan here. Can I help you?"

"Yes, I am Robin, Robin Locksley. I hear you are a close friend of Regina's. Am I right?"

"Oh my god! Are you _the_ Robin Hood? Regina has told me so much about you! It's a pleasure!"

"And a pleasure to meet you too. But, I need your help."

"Well I have to do morning register but then the students are off on a field trip with another teacher. Would it be okay if you waited on the staff room?"

"Oh, that's okay. I will just wait out here if you don't mind."

"Oh don't be stupid! At least go and wait in the office! I will be 10 minutes max!"

He agrees and wonders round to the office of the school.

He doesn't wait long for Katherine to meet him at the office and invite him to the staff room for biscuits and a latte. They start off talking about Regina and how amazing she is and then she asks, "So Robin, what did you really come to ask me?"

He took a deep breath and explained everything. This wasn't Katherine's first time of hearing this but she didn't tell him this and let him carry on.

"So, what would be romantic for Regina? I want to show that I am truly sorry for being an ass and that I forgive her and also that I understand that she has changed since college."

"Well, she hasn't always been a fan of grand romantic gestures but since she lost Daniel she has always wanted a man to rush to her in a tux with a huge bunch of roses and some chocolates wanting to be in her life forever. I would say turn up at her office this afternoon and create a really romantic scene and make her cry with happiness!"

"Yes! Thank you so much Katherine! I owe you one."

"Yes you do, Mr Locksley." she giggles and shows him out. "And remember, give me credit!" she giggles again and waves him off.

He knew exactly what he had to do, he just had to get it done by 2pm and it was already 10am. When he got back in his car he quickly checked his phone to realise that he had a message from Regina.

 _Hey Robin, it's okay,you have nothing to be sorry for, I completely understand why you walked out. And yes I will be at my office all afternoon. See you then, Regina x_

This gave him the extra boost that he needed to get everything that he needed to make this grand, romantic gesture to her in 4 hours! He had to get a tux, 100 roses and the most expensive chocolates that money can buy!

By the time 1:30 came along he was home, he had brought everything and he had yet to get changed into his new tux. He couldn't hide the fact that he was extremely nervous with a river of 'what ifs' flowing through his head. What if she hates that gesture? What if she doesn't want him back? What if he breaks down and starts crying? He just had to take the chance and go for it. He really wanted to try thing with her for real with no secrets, so he has to do this. Then his phone buzzed. It was Regina.

 _Hi Robin, sorry but I have to go to my vault to pick up a few things. Would you meet me there instead? Regina x_

He immediately answered.

 _Yes of course, love. Be there at 2. Robin x_

It was now 1:45 and he had to start making his way down to Regina's vault.


	5. Chapter 5

Robin arrived at her vault with nerves fluttering in the pit of his stomach. Regina was already here, her black Audi R8 was parked in the closest parking bay. He needed to prepare himself for when he went in because god knows how she would react. It could go really well because he always knew that she had a thing for him but he knew that she would be upset and when she got upset she would often do horrible things accidently.

Regina had been at the vault for over an hour, she wanted the perfect moment when robin finally arrived. She wanted him to see the best side of her after everything she has done. She wants him forgive her for everything that she has done over the weeks.

Robin approached the door and entered with confidence, but trying to hide his nerves. It was already opened and the doorway to the stairway to the bottom of the vault was open and this meant that Regina had to be there. He walked confidently but nervously down the stairs and looked to his left to see a bright, candle lit room and Regina was stood in the middle in a gorgeous red dress that shows off every single of her gorgeous curves that Robin adores.

"Hey Robin, you came."

"Of course I came, I would never let you down no matter what. Now, I want to apologize for walking out on you the other day. I was just so shocked with everything that I was walking before I even thought about it and I feel terrible about it."

"Robin, you aren't the one who needs to apologize but thank you. I could never apologize enough for what I did to you and you deserve so much better than me."

Robin walked over, placed the chocolates and the roses on the table to his left and stood in front of her, his forehead touching hers and Regina let out a breath of relief, looking at the floor; just like that, Robin cupped her face in his shaking hands and kissed her passionately.

As they separated they were both taking heavy breaths trying to catch it back. They had both never felt so alive and both knowing that the other felt the same brought extra passion and emotion to the kiss.

"Well, what do you say we go out for dinner?, or go back to your place or mine?" Said Robin

Regina looked at him with a smile she said "why don't we just stay here? She walked over to the right side of her vault, where the hearts are usually and she had prepared her favourite meal that she knows Robin liked, lasagna with garlic bread with some red wine. She smiled at Robin as he smiled back at her.

Robin walked over to Regina "Something smells nice other than you dear, and yes we can stay here", Regina took the food and simply told Robin to trust her as she pulled one of the heart boxes away, to their left a wall opened they both went through and they headed through a part of the vault no one but Regina knew about it was a secret hidden room and what Robin saw was amazing.

There was a table all set up, candles around and in the table, two plates sitting and glasses for wine, the table had a black table cloth and red plate and cup mats, the table chairs where red and black and the full room was very romantic looking and feeling, Regina sat the lasagna and garlic bread down in the middle of the table, she looked over to Robin still amazed at how she kept a hidden room from everyone, all he could say was "WOW Regina this is amazing", and he smiled walked over to her and he placed a passionate but sweet soft kiss on her red lips, he pulled back walked over to one of the chairs and simple pulled it from the table and said "m'lady",

Regina walked over and sat down, as Robin went to sit on his chair as the wall closed, he looked over then back at Regina serving the food, "Regina wait i will do that you just relax you made all this food this effort let me serve the food for us, and dam you look so gorgeous and this food looks delicious", as he licked his lips, Regina agreed and said "you don't look half bad yourself", and with a cheeky smile they both let a little laugh out at her words.

"Oh I forgot the wine" said Regina "I will go get it" said Robin "if you let me know how to open the door well the wall", as he let a small laugh out, Regina got up and said "I will get it", as she smiled "you're doing food I'll grab the wine", she put her hand on the wall and it opened she went out and grabbed the wine, she then went back to Robin and sat down, They both just smiled at each other before they started to eat and have a lovely chat that got them talking for ages.


	6. Chapter 6

"Dinner was great, thank you for that amazing lasagne, my love." said Robin, then walked over and kissed Regina on the neck from behind. Regina smirked and started to bite her bottom lip.

"Sorry to down the mood but, I am still very sorry for lying to you about my past. I should have told you that I knew you and when I left you in college I should have explained why. I was such an ass and you deserve better than me."

"Regina, you are forgiven and you don't have to keep apologizing. I shouldn't have walked out on you without explaining myself. So I guess now we are even?"

"Definitely." Regina replies with a cheeky smirk and once again Robin lands a soft kiss on her rosy lips. They both stare into one another's eyes with love as well as mischief. "Well, now that we are all cleaned up how about you and me go to another one of my secret rooms and finish the wine." Regina said with a smirk and biting her bottom lip, (she knew that it made him go crazy).

"What a perfect idea my queen, lead the way." And Regina lead them both to a wall in the very back of the vault. She pulled down the candle stick holder screwed to the wall and the wall before them begun to turn to reveal a candle lit room with a queen sized bed covered in rose petals and a bucket of ice containing a bottle of champagne beside two crystal glasses.

"Perfect." Regina said as she walked into the room, his hand still in hers, and in that moment Robin pulled her back and they landed in the most magnificent and passionate kiss, that truthfully, both of them had. This was hot. This was streamy. This was perfect.

It had gotten to 10am Regina had woken up first well so she thought, she woke to Robin just watching her sleep, "Morning sunshine" he said, she smiled and cleared her throat a little before replying, "how long have you been watching me sleep dear?", he leaned down to her face and placed a soft gentle kiss on her lips "for at least half an hour my Queen", and he then placed his hands through her hair.

Regina sat up looking at the time it had gone 10:10 am and she was supposed to be at work at 9, she just looked at Robin after about 5 minutes of just staring at him she decided to get up and get dressed before going home to change, she smiled simple before getting up Robin followed, she wrapped her hands around his waist and he put his on her back inhaling each other's smells as they hugged, "Babe I need to get home and change and then head to work am late and I mean am late", he pulled back from the hug "Aw but can't we just stay here again just for today?", she looked up at him and chucked a little, "I wish but I am the mayor of this town and I need to get to work", she placed a kiss on his cheek before getting dressed.

Robin decided he would get dressed to and get home to get to work as well he didn't wanna leave Regina but he knew he had to, though he wishes he could never leave her side not again anyways.

Regina and Robin went their separate ways after they had a long and passionate kiss, they hugged for about 5minutes after their 5minutes kiss they only stopped for the air what lead to the hug, after leaving Robin Regina went home she got changed into a Black pant suit, she had a while blows on, her suit jacket has slight vertical stripes and the same as the suit pants, she but some black heels on as well, and then she re done her hair and makeup before leaving for work.

Regina was mission Robin badly she just didn't want to work but she knew she had to, she didn't ever want to lose him again not after the first time, she missed him so so much she couldn't believe it, she felt she could let her guard down be vulnerable and just be herself around him, she felt like a million stars could fall from the sky and would never affect them, she felt that no matter what happened for now on he would be her saviour her knight in shining armor. Her sweet kind genital loving Robin Hood is all she needed to live. She missed the way she felt around him, it was everything to her the feeling the loving and the care between them.


	7. Chapter 7

Within a week since their night together Robin and Regina had 2 coffee dates, 3 make out sessions and several dirty texts were sent back and forth. It was the morning before tango class and Regina hadn't spoken to Robin since Tuesday. She tried to worry and just took it as he was too busy but she knew that she would see him when they got to class anyway.

An hour before class Regina tried to call Robin, but there was no answer, so she tried again. No answer. And again. And again. And again. But no matter how many times she called his stupid phone it would ring and ring then to voicemail. She did start to panic. He always answered her calls. Why isn't he now? What happened to him?

She had arrived at class alone for the first time in weeks. She was starting to worry because she had called Robin's home and mobile and she had no answer. Also, on top of all of this, she felt a little light-headed, but she chose to ignore it and accepted that Robin may have been ill and not on his phone.

HAlf and hour into Tango class Regina felt worse. She tried to hold back her reflex but she could only hold it off so long before she was running for the bathroom. She ran into the first stall and right there she threw up into the toilet. After a few minutes, she sat up against the wall, head in her hands and taking a deep breath. No, it couldn't be. It must have been something she ate. She returned back to the hall and she was sent home.

On Regina's drive home she went past a chemist. She had a slight feeling that it wasn't something she ate that made her ill but she wanted to calm her nerves and make sure that she was definitely right. She parked in the car park and walked into the store. She walked towards the shelf she hoped that she never have to visit for a while yet. She picked up a box of pregnancy tests, paid and drove home.

She hoped to God that this was just her mind getting ahead of her but she still had to do it to calm herself. She kicked off her heels, placed her bag and keys on the table next to the front door and went to the bathroom. The locked the door and begun to read and follow the instructions on the box.

This was the longest six minutes of her life. She was sat on the bathroom floor, shaking continuously. The time on her phone rung through her head, it was time to look. At first, she hesitated, but then she just went for it. "No, this can't be right." She said to herself, so she took another test. And again, it was the same result, so she took another test, and again and again until she had used up all five tests. There was no way all five could be wrong. This was it. She was having a baby.


	8. Chapter 8

It had been four days and Regina still hadn't heard from Robin. She had started to panic. What if he had left her forever and she had to bring up this child on her own? What if when he found out, he left her? She was getting herself into a complete state and she knew that this wasn't right for the baby. She walked through the hall and into the kitchen, walked over to the fridge and pulled out the orange juice. After pouring herself a small glass she sat at the counter and took her phone out of her back pocket. She visited her phone log and kept refreshing her missed calls, but there was still nothing.

That afternoon she was scheduled to have afternoon tea with Snow but she didn't feel completely up to it. She was already 3 weeks pregnant and she couldn't believe that she hadn't even told Robin yet. No one else knew except her and she planned to keep it that way until she told Robin in person. But what if he never came back? Maybe she should tell Snow. No. There was one other person that she could talk to but one that she had never met, Robin's sister Rachel. She had heard so much about her and they had texted a few times but they never met in person. She seemed nice and they were actually meant to meet up soon but they had both been so busy with work and forgot about it. Mabe this was the perfect moment.

As Regina walked out of her garage to get in her car her eye had been caught by a twinkle from within the rose bush beside the front door. As she gets closer she took a deep breath and began to shudder. She picked up the shiny object and made certain with herself that it was the ring that Robin always wore. It was his Grandfather's lucky ring and he never took it off for anything. Why would he have taken it off now? What happened to Robin? Had he been kidnapped? Regina began to panic but her attention was drawn away by a polite "Hello" from the end of the driveway. It was Katherine. "Hey Katherine, how are you?" Regina asked, trying to hide her slight tears. "I'm good, thank you. Shouldn't you be at work already? The meeting starts in 10 minutes." Oh crap, she forgot. "Yes well, I was just on my way so, goodbye Katherine." "Bye," said Katherine with a confused and concerned look on her face but she knew that she had to stay out of it so she walked away.


	9. Chapter 9

Two weeks after Regina hired the Private Investigator he had never called her, sent any messages, visited at her at work; nothing. She was very tempted to call him a few times but she didn't want to distract him from finding Robin.

This particular morning Regina woke up with an extra spring in her step. She had no idea why but she felt like the day was going to be a good one. She wore her favorite tight red dress with her signature black heels. She looked at herself in the mirror and she said to herself exactly what she wants Robin to say, "She looks way too hot to be pregnant." but that was just it, she didn't want to tell herself it, she wanted Robin to tell her.

When she arrived at work everyone was in a particularly bad mood but she didn't have a care in the world. She had a feeling that it was going to be a good day and she was ready for whatever came her way.

The meeting about the new children's play area in the forest went ahead and Regina's plans were strongly agreed on. She was over the moon to be starting a project inspired by the man she loved and hoped that he would be proud when he saw it. When she had returned to her office she called the Private Investigator and asked for him to come straight to her office. She had also called Robin's sister and they had both agreed to meet up for lunch at 1 pm.

An hour later the hansom Private Investigator knocked on the door to Regina's office; she looked up, slimes and with a wave of her hand the door opened.

"Miss Mills, I have some good news, we have found a lead on your missing Robin Locksley." Regina's eyes shot open and a huge smile spread across her face. "Now, don't get too excited because it's not great news but we are closer than he was 2 weeks ago."

"What is it?" asks Regina, not as happy and she first was.

"I have been in contact with everyone who saw Robin that day and we have come to believe that the last place he was was Mr. Gold's shop. There were muddy footprints that came from Robin's boots that he has another pair that is exactly the same. Also, Mr. Gold also seems to be missing but his wife Belle assumed that he had gone on a business trip and wouldn't be back for a few more days. Personally, I think that she is just saying that to make herself feel better."

"So, Robin and Gold have disappeared together?" Regina asks confused.

"That is exactly what I want to confirm but so far we have no evidence of where they could be now. I have looked over Gold's shop top to bottom, over and over again but I never found anything except those muddy boot prints and a strand of Robin's hair."

Regina had no idea what to feel or think. So does this mean that something bad could have happened to him? No, she couldn't put herself in that state, she had to keep positive to keep the baby healthy. "So, what's next?"

"Now we are concerned that it may be something that we can't solve, but I am putting my absolute everything into it. I also called the missing person team and this is now one of their cases and-"

"No, you can't let them help. I can't have the whole town knowing that Robin is missing, it would make me look weak. I can't have that, please."

"I will try my best to keep it hidden but the press is all over the missing person team."

"Oh, I can handle the press," she smirks and the PI slightly pulls a smile but you could see the confused and slightly frightened look in his eyes.

"Very well then, I will check in every 48 hours with new information."

"Thank so so much."

Only a few moments later Sydney Glass, head of the Storybrooke Newspaper walked into Regina's office. "Miss Mills, you wanted to see me."

"Oh yes Sydney, I have something that is happening and I don't want the whole town finding out so I will put you back in your cell below the hospital if you fail to make sure that it never gets out."

"What is it?" He asks, slowly taking a seat in the chair on the opposite side of Regina's desk.

"It's Robin and Gold, they have gone missing and I have hired a Private Investigator. After two weeks he turned it into a missing person case and it's getting big, but if it gets out this will make me look vulnerable and people will start doubting me. I need to get this play area done before I…. go on holiday."

"Holiday, really? When?"

"Errrrrr," Regina slightly panicked, "8 months. Had to book early as it is Disneyworld and it books up early." She lets out a breath of relief. Hopefully, if Robin was okay he would take her there one day.

"Sounds great! Well, hopefully, construction will start soon. Now, I what will happen is this gets out?"

"Sydney, you know exactly what I'm capable of and you know I'm not afraid to fill in that role," Regina said with an evil smirk.

"Okayyyyy then, I have to leave now for the weekly meeting, but I'll see you later."

"Okay, see you soon," Regina said as Sydney walked out, the door closing behind him. She knew that the weekly meeting wasn't until Tuesday and it was Friday but she chose to ignore the fact and decided that she made him uncomfortable enough for one moment and that satisfied her every once in awhile.

Over the weekend she spent time home on her own doing her own work and looking into what could have happened to Robin.


End file.
